


fools, fools, fools

by HardenedClay



Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Messy, Sad Ending, Toxic Relationship, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay
Summary: i couldn’t call this home anymore.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream | GeorgeNotFound
Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	fools, fools, fools

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SITES. THANK YOU.
> 
> hello! been a while <3  
> sorry, i haven't had a boner for writing for a pretty long time :') my author's block stays for like months..  
> i was able to muster this one quickie after my friend sent me some lines of a fanfic she was reading, and voila!  
> so sorry for the non smut content, but i'm also a slut for angst so yeah <3
> 
> hope you enjoy!

George and I were never meant to be in the start.

We clashed our heads most of the time, and with how arrogant and egotistical I could be, the arguments we got ourselves into would get worse by the second.

There were barely any nights where we just layed down next to each other and genuinely had a calm conversation amongst ourselves, in this messy and horrible household.    
I remember well, one of our conversations that time. He settled his tired head on my shoulder, whilst we comfortably sat on our ragged and torn couch.

“Clay, are we doing things the right way?”

The sudden question made me jump a little, and I’m sure he felt me flinch as well. “What do you mean by that?” I kept my focus steady on the old TV that had been on since a few hours ago. I had my right hand rested on the remote control, and my left hand hesitantly patted on George’s thigh.

“Our apartment has gone to rags… I noticed that we haven’t been treating each other well too. Has working gone to our heads? Society?”

“No, no, George…”

“Or… It is us?”

The uncomfortable rambling made the tension of the air around us thick and suffocating. I gulped it down, unmatching emotions swirling and combining inside of my head. For a few seconds, it was just silence. It was us, contemplating whether to say anything about the previous statement, or to just leave it be and move on to something else. 

“Sometimes, I miss the highschool days.”  George shook on my shoulder, and I assumed he started crying. I wanted to hold him dearly, wanted to embrace him to death, but for some reason, I just couldn’t.

The highschool days, he mentioned.

He meant the days where we had just met, our youthful love, oh, so full and pure. We would sneak out in the night, go to convenience stores and loiter around the neighborhood, vandalize properties and steal my father’s car to drive around the empty but dimly lit roads.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and I let out a big sigh.

How did something as pure and hopeful as that come to this?

Me, waking up in a bed, with a man, forbid me, I could not even remember. George, standing still at the doorway with a frightened expression. He ran, he ran and ran and he ran. The next day, I found him back home after I finished work, and he was long gone.

Ever since that day, all I could see on my hands were ropes and blood.  
Ropes, tied up around my arms, my torso, my legs, my  **_neck_ ** **.** God, George, why would you present me such a sight? Did I hurt you so much to this point of everlasting torture?

Suffocating, polluted air. Cold temperature, with no sign of warmth anywhere I linger in this closed up house. I couldn’t call this home anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Where did we ever go wrong?

  
  
  


_ fin _


End file.
